The proposed research aims to evaluate the effects of a program of psychosocial counseling and education for families of children with diabetes mellitus. The intervention is structured as a six week workshop for parents, children, pre-teens, and adolescents, divided into age-based counseling and discussion groups. Parent workshop sessions cover topical areas centering on the psychosocial relations of the child and his parents; predicaments, pitfalls and common psychosocial issues within families of diabetic children, skills of parenting and guidance of the child toward successful self-management of the illness condition. For pre-teens and adolescents similar issues are covered fromt he perspective of these age groups and, for the primary age child, treatment focuses on education and acceptance of the condition and enhancement of self-esteem. Cognitive and behavior management skills will be taught participants to assist them to carry out change plans. Treatment will be experimentally evaluated through a design in which treatment and age-matched control patients are randomly selected from a clinic population and invited to participate in treatment or control procedures. Treatment and control participant family members will be evaluated through batteries of psychosocial and behavioral measures given pre and post-intervention and at follow-up intervals. The degree of diabetic control in patients will also be evaluated through multiple measures, the primary measure being assays of hemoglobin A1c. It is hypothesized that treatment will result in enhanced levels of behavioral and psyschosocial functioning and better levels of diabetic control when evaluated against the control condition. Project direction and staffing is multidisciplinary but primarily that of psychology, and to a lesser extent, medical.